Roman Bridger
'Roman Bridger '''is the true main antagonist of the original ''Scream trilogy, with his cousin being the main antagonist of the fourth movie. He is a young music video director who landed the Stab 3 job where he enacted his revenge against Sidney Prescott. After he revealed that he was the architect behind the Ghostface murder sprees and thus indirectly responsible for the events of the series, he fought Sidney to the death and lost. He was portrayed by Scott Foley. History Scream Roman did not appear in the first Scream movie; however, he was somehow the true main antagonist of the movie. He corrupted Billy Loomis into starting a killing spree along with his friend, Stu Macher. Scream 2 Again, he did not appear in the sequel but he was obviously watching the Windsor College Murders behind everybody's nose. Scream 3 When the actors begin to get killed off in the ways of the new film, everyone realizes there is yet another copy cat Ghostface. Instead of just using the past killers tactics of just calling and killing, Roman used new approaches. These include filling the room with gas in the dark, making Tom Prinze have to use a lighter to read, causing the entire house to explode. He also uses a new voice masker that sounds like people someone knows (including Sidney's, Gale's, and Dewey's) making them easy to manipulate, trick and confuse . This was used on Cotton and his girlfriend's death and allowed him to set a trap for Gale and Dewey using Sidney's voice which was to lure Sidney to him. Roman was found dead in a trunk, but in the end we learn he staged his own death to eliminate himself as the suspect. Roman reveals to Sidney that he is her half brother. Maureen Prescott was raped while acting as a B movie actress and she gave birth to Roman. She abandoned him causing him too fend for himself in Hollywood. Roman wanted revenge and believed that he should have all the fame that Sidney had. Sidney shoots him, but he secretly donned a bulletproof vest. He shoots her, but she had one on too, showing that in some way they had the mindset. She then stabs him, holding his half brother's hand as he apparently dies. When Dewey and Gale arrived, a still alive Roman jumped up and was shot several times in the chest by Dewey until Sidney reminded him that it would be wise to shoot him in his unprotected head, a piece of advice Dewey uses to kill the psychopath. SCREAM 4 Even after his death, he still managed to start a killing spree once again. Sid got a lot of fame defeating him during the third movie, making Jill Roberts more jealous than never and corrupting Charlie Walker just like Billy and Stu. Character Personifying the artistic director in an almost bumbling, Woody Allen way, Roman acted like a tragic hero, the mirror to his half-sister Sidney. As a director, he proved to be ultimately responsible for the killers' actions in the previous films. Trivia *According to Sidney, Roman and her had something in common, as they both use Bulletproof Vests. *Roman is Sidney's polar opposite. **While Sidney is the main protagonist of the franchise, Roman is the main antagonist. **Sidney knew her father, while Roman did not. **Sidney's objetive was to live in peace with Maureen, while Roman only wanted to find Maureen and live with her as a son. **Sidney's father is a hero named Neil Prescott, while Roman's father is a villain named John Milton. **Sidney is always happy, while Roman is always angry. **Sidney loved Billy Loomis, while Roman turned him into a Ghostface. **Sidney wears Bulletproof Vests to defend herself, while Roman wears Bulletproof Vests to attack other people. *He is the first and only Scream villain to not have a partner. *Roman is also the only individual Ghostface, so therefore, he has the highest body count, being eight. *He is possibly the most evil Ghostface to be seen. External Links *Roman Bridger on the Scream Wiki Category:Master Manipulator Category:Movie Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Complete Monster Category:Masked Villain Category:Brother of hero Category:Villains who are biologically related to the hero Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Humans Category:Male Villains Category:Deceased Villains Category:Bigger Bads Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Mastermind Category:Rogue Villains Category:One-Man Army Category:Mass Murderer Category:Serial Killers Category:Charismatic villain Category:Knifemen Category:Evil Genius Category:Died in Disgrace Category:Slashers Category:The Heavy Category:Psychopath Category:Sadists Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Envious Villains Category:Family Murderer Category:Abusers Category:Stranglers Category:Gunmen Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Provoker Category:Arsonists Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Archenemy Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Killjoy Category:Posthumous Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Fame-Seekers Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Muses Category:Siblings